The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing a residual roving from a blank bobbin to be conveyed after it is taken out of a creel portion of a fine spinning frame or a roving frame in a spinning mill, and more particularly to such an apparatus having means for completely removing the residual roving also attached to a roving wind assisting member provided on the bobbin.
Various types of means for removing a residual roving left on a roving bobbin are known. In these known types, a suction nozzle is widely utilized to remove the residual roving at a high speed and thereafter untwist the roving at once. Further, there has been conventionally designed an apparatus for automating such a residual roving suction removing operation. Such an automatic removing apparatus has been conventionally developed and proposed by the Japanese Patent Application No. 1-147514. In the residual roving removing apparatus by utilizing the suction nozzle, the roving bobbin is rotated at a fixed position, and a nozzle tip of the suction nozzle is advanced to the roving bobbin. Then, the suction nozzle is raised and lowered to search a thread terminal of the residual roving on the bobbin as sucking the same. Then, the suction nozzle is retracted from the roving bobbin to a vertical position corresponding to a substantially central vertical position of the roving bobbin, and the roving bobbin is rotated at a high speed to remove the residual roving.
The roving bobbin is often provided with a roving winding assisting member alternatively called a roving wind assisting member for reliably retaining a starting end of the roving at the time of winding the roving in the roving frame. It is known that such an assisting member is so constructed as to include a groove for nipping the roving or include an adhesive tape for bonding the roving. However, most of the assisting member is formed from an assisting cloth 16 such as a flocked cloth and a raised cloth as shown in FIG. 8 (side view of a bobbin 1). The assisting cloth 16 is mounted in a circumferential recess formed on the bobbin 1 at a lower portion thereof. As shown in FIG. 9 (cross section taken along an arrow in FIG. 8), a plurality of projections of the assisting cloth 16 are inclined in a roving winding direction of the bobbin 1 as shown by an arrow in FIG. 9, so as to easily catch the starting end of the roving. Alternatively, the projections are erected radially from a base fabric. Thus, the assisting cloth 16 is advantageous for the roving winding operation.
However, in removing the residual roving from the bobbin, there is a problem such that the starting end tends to be strongly attached to the assisting cloth 16, causing incompleteness of the removal of the residual roving.